One Last Spell
by Annakyirea
Summary: While she could handle any situation on the battlefield, Nahra found herself incapable of realizing she was in love. Amongst the blood and war, a mage found kindness in the hand she would hold out. (It's the first fan-fic I've ever written, please no hate! Also, if there seems to be some 'out of character-ness' Sorry, just how the muse went! )
1. Prologue & Chapter 1

**_(Notes)_**

**(Build: 01 / Face: 02 / Hair: 02 ( Kinda changes to 01) / Color: 12)**

**(I own nothing of the game, characters or anything else, besides these words.)**

**((No I didn't create these words literally. I'm not a dictionary))**

**(((I improvised 'Robin' or 'Avatar' for my most powerful character's name.)))**

**((((All relationships will be the same as in that save too!)))) **

**(((((ANNND Some of the lines are improvised, I forget them. Although I AM going for some originality anyways. Haha...)))))**

**[Please don't hate, this is my first story, and It's about Ricken because he gets the least attention with stories. Even Kellam has more than him. YES. Kellam.]**

**If you enjoy it at all, I'm very happy :)**

* * *

"D-don't go...!" He tried not to cry, but against his wishes, tears streamed down his face.

She held her right hand to her heart. The ring given to her shining in the burning amber sunrise as she also struggled against her own tears. Finding the words as the time came speeding closer - the moment when she would be completely lost - was harder than finding about her lineage. The medium height woman smiled at her fiancee, they had held off their marriage until the right time, but it seemed it would never come now.

"I can't keep our promise now..." She cried, her lower lip quivering, "I swore I'd stand beside you until you were taller than me. Until I would have to stand on my toes to kiss you, until I could bury my face in your chest, and have you feel comfortable walking beside me."

"No, Nahra..."

"I love you." She became more transparent, seeming to mix into the sun, "I have since we met, and, I'm so... I'm so sorry..."

She waved to them all, her bright blue hair one with the wind as she looked back to the sun, thinking; '_God's... please take away his pain someday..._'

All that escaped his lips as every other soldier watched was a pained sob, and he beat the ground with his fist. Others noticed the situation they were in as Grima started to fall, they had one chance to leave and it had to be then. Chrom pulled on the young man's arm as his future son also ushered him away. He felt useless, before he felt simply weak, but in that one moment, he felt all his studying and practice of magic was a waste if he couldn't do something so simple...

As save the woman he loved.

* * *

(A field in the country of Ylisse)

She woke up without memory, and with only a tome of magic, a iron sword, and a mark on the back of her hand that felt important.A strange man and equally strange young woman found her lying in a field surrounded with patches of wildflowers. Offered a hand, she took it and

The younger of the two men was strangely dressed in a one-sleeved tunic with armor over the sleeved arm. A white cape followed behind him although being tossed about by the breeze. As she had drowsily sat up the girl smiled causing her grey eyes to crinkle. Then her eyes went to the taller man standing a few paces behind, a brown haired man in sky-blue armor that made him look important.

When the woman spoke his name they all became alight with curiosity. No. With suspicion.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes... Thank you." She saw a man in large armor staring her down. "Er...I think?"

"Then may I ask your name?" The man with sea-blue hair asked.

"It's... Gods, I... can't remember my name...!"

The young woman, gasped, "I've heard of this - she has amnesia!"

"A likely story." The knight scoffed, "She's obviously a spy."

"Even so, what kind of Shepards would we be to leave a woman confused and alone on the side of the road?"  
"But milord-"

Timid and unsure as to what was going on as the two men discussed things, the girl smiled at her, and trotted over as her wild pig-tails bobbed about. She felt something about her, she felt like she was being warmed by the sun, like she was laying on the ground, relaxing, but more... well, peaceful.

"I'm Lissa!" Her smile was practically infectious. "Those two are Frederick and Chrom, but you already knew my brother's name."

"I..."  
Giggling, the amnesiac looked up to see her smile still going strong, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure you'll remember something soon!"

She returned the smile, "Thank you... Lissa."

"Anytime!"

Even while feeling reassured by the young woman's beaming personality she was shortly informed they were taking her along with them. Unable to protest, her hand was taken by this oddly familiar stranger who intended to become her friend. The only thing from making her feel as if she was a prisoner was Lissa's warm hand holding hers.

They had been walking a while, she saw the girl dragging her feet in fatigue. Quietly, the amnesiac asked if she was all right, she gave no complaint. A sharp glare from Frederick every few seconds made her feel as if small daggers were pointed at the back of her neck, waiting for one sign to sink in.

On the outskirts of town they stopped a moment, something about the air seemed off, "Am...I to be your prisoner?"

"You'll be free to go on your way once we establish you're no enemy of Ylisse." Chrom made no gesture of hostility.

"Ylisse? Is that where we are?"

"This woman is quite the actress!" The great knight laughed harshly. "You claim to know milord's name but have no idea of the haildom you are in?"

Flushing with horror, she cried, "I'm being serious!"

Lissa hugged her, "Frederick, you're awful!"

The man scoffed and muttered under his breath, she still heard, 'quite the actress indeed', making her blink as she felt a twinge in the back of her head. She turned suddenly, Lissa backing up ever so slightly.

"Nahra."

"No." She giggled, "I'm Lissa."

Shaking her head, Nahra smiled, "I remembered my name."  
Being grabbed in another hug, she felt her eyes widen, "Hey! I guess coming with us was a good idea after all!"

Nahra was unsure if that had anything to do with the sudden realization of her name, but merely smiled and let the girl throw her ideas around. Then as she was turning the girl let out a scream.

"Chrom! The town!"

Everyone turned to see the town where they were headed in chaos, and ablaze. The scent on the air was of burning wood and blood.

A flash of images in the back of her mind rushed Nahra.

In the circle of arms, she heard panting as the body holding her ran, and eventually tripped. Giving her a view of what was behind them, many guards were approaching this small version of her and the hooded woman beside her, reaching for her.

"Go! Nahra, GO!"

The small girl stood her ground as she saw a wall of people in front of her.

She had no idea what the memory was, or who that woman was, but she looked to see the three running for the town, and took after. Some part of her knew she needed to help... no, she _wanted_ to help. The three were already on the edge of battle as she ran up, panting, but before they noticed her they charged and she was left to fend for herself. In that moment three bandits were now cornering her against a wall,

Nahra watched them carefully and found herself reaching for any opening before she could be stopped. Smashing her elbow into a bandits face she took his sword while he was incapacitated and with a kick to her left one was on the ground and she threw a strong thrust into the other's chest. Finishing the last two she saw the others fighting to get near the leader while helping civilians along the way.

"Mommy!"

Her head snapped in the direction of a small child's cry, she wouldn't get there in time to stop what would happen with her sword. A young mother was reaching for her child who was being held by a bandit and she was about to be pierced by another's blade.

Nahra saw the images in her mind once again and saw red.

Without a second thought she searched the large pockets of her over-sized robe to find a small magic tome. Devising a plan as quick as possible, she shot a bolt of lighting into the bandit about to strike the woman, and then swept in to finish the one holding the child.

"T-thank you...!"

The woman picked up her trembling child who had quickly clung to the amnesiac's leg. He stared at her as they ran to shelter. She saw Frederick and Chrom fighting bandits in the front, but they had flanked them and were going for Lissa. Quickly, and very nearly losing her footing, Nahra guarded the cleric from an attack, taking the brunt of the heavy axe as she blocked with her sword.

Grunting, she looked back, "Go!"

Lissa ran closer to Chrom as she parried and slashed before a bandit had lunged at her. She had no time to react but Chrom had disrupted his attack and took the enemy out.

"Seems like you needed a hand."

Breathing heavily, she nodded, "Y-yeah. I noticed your flank was exposed-"

He smirked, as they caught up to the others, "Tactics in an ambush situation?"

"It's... easy for some reason. I can't explain why."

"Then take the lead." She looked at him, in shock, but saw his eyes. Was this a sort of test? She wondered.

"Frederick!" The knight looked at her, already hearing what was said, "Take the lead, Lissa stay center, Chrom and I will cover the rear!"

"Right!" Lissa followed close with the Knight as the two in the rear kept enemies away from her.

They came upon the leader who was muttering mad words about sheep. Nahra told Lissa to stay back as Chrom would try to take a frontal approach and Frederick would try to circle around him and strike.

It took mere moments for the leader of the bandits to fall, he was over confident and fell for Chrom's distraction. As he laid in a pool of his own blood he gurgled out more threats and a warning.

"Something...worse than...wolves are coming for...you..."

After those words he fell silent and before they could rest they went about putting out fires and tending to wounds of civilians. Nahra saw the small boy again, when he noticed it was safe he ran to her, against the wishes of his mother.

"Thank you!" He hugged her legs.

She had become the center of attention, now not in the heat of battle she was back to being shy and somewhat timid. Blushing at the eyes on her she smiled and pet his hair.

"Grow strong, and protect your mother, okay?"

The little boy then ran off again yelling, "Yeah!"

Unable to hide behind her short hair, she looked back to see three pairs of eyes watching her. Her face turned a red deeper than the blood around her as Lissa promptly began to tease her. Chrom nodded, making a silent decision as his knight recognized the look in his eyes.

While his little sister was praising the woman he walked up to her, they both watched as he made her a proposal that would change everything. And what could she do but accept?


	2. Chapter 2

**_Sorry this one's a tad longer, about 300 words more. Gonna be a sorta long story because I'm going for the whole background and how they met kind of thing..._**

**_Hope you like it enough so far - if your still reading it means it's at least somewhat okay!_**

**_^^^^^ No confidence, lol. Still, I'll be updating at least every other day to every week - exams and stuff._**

**_Thank you for reading, and Enjoy! =)_**

* * *

After a strange encounter while camping in the forest near the town, and a masked man falling from the sky, they finally made it. To Ylisse's capital city, Ylisstol. Nahra stared in wonder at the bustling city, it practically had a heart beat it was so lively! Frederick made a remark with relief about the safety of the town. While she was happy about the people being safe, she was entranced by everything going on.

She saw bakers putting fresh loaves out for sale, children playing around busy people, market stalls practically over-flowing with goods. Lissa saw her wide eyes and smiled, telling her they would have to go wander sometime. Something about to that promise made her very happy, she didn't know why but as they walked, she held her new friend's hand as they walked through the bustling streets.

"Look, it's the exalt!" A man called out.

They all looked towards the woman walking with guards, waving with a smile that seemed as warm as Lissa's. She looked at her, entranced, she looked at Lissa who held a big grin.

"So this is you're ruler?" Nahra asked almost unable to tear her eyes away, the woman nearly radiated kindeness from so far away even.

"Yes, exalt Emmeryn." Frederick said in a curt tone.

"Is it safe for her to be walking about the public?" Even with the armed guard, anything could happen.

As Chrom explained the situation, how she had ushered the first era of peace they had seen in many years. She was revered, definitely queen like, but with more... love and respect, not fear. Nodding, the woman smiled, and commented how even the sight of her was peaceful somehow.

"Is it possible you visited Ylisstol before you lost your memory?"

She looked around, "I'm not sure. Nothing feels familiar." Shaking her head, Nahra smiled, "Still, the people are lucky to have such a wonderful ruler I'm sure."

"Yup! She's even a great big sister!" Lissa grinned.

The words took a moment to sink in as she felt a heat crawl up her neck in horror, Nahra nearly threw Lissa's hand away begging forgiveness. The two siblings laughed at her, asking for her to relax but how was she supposed to? She had been informal with royalty from a country she had no memory of and their knight wanted to impale her upon his lance! Taking a deep breath she pushed her messy hair behind her ears struggled to listen and leave her thoughts.

"No calling me princess or ma'am you hear me!" Lissa pouted as her brother chuckled.

"O-okay..."

"The same goes for me. No formalities, you are a Shepard now." Chrom gave a small smile, "We are allies."

For the first time that she knew of she felt some form of peace.

"Thank you... very much." She beamed.

"Hey, I know!" Lissa looked to her brother who had been about to say something.

"Yes, I have the same idea." He nodded, "You should meet Emmeryn, let us go to the castle."

Knowing she wouldn't be able to object, she let the princess take her arm with a large grin and walk her towards the castle.

The grand structure struck her as something beautiful, she had a love for fine work and she felt that she was within a dream. Nahra looked at the grand columns and beautiful tapestries. A small cough alerted her to not gawk as she dropped her gaze, even finding the rug beneath her boots amazing, feeling somewhat small.

"Emm!" her anchor dropped her arm and ran ahead to the arms of her sister.

The woman laughed, her elegant curls - the same color of Lissa's hair - bobbed slightly, "Lissa, it is so good to see you back safely."

The prince walked up, "And me?"

"Of course, I missed you both." Her smile lit the room, "How fare you, Frederick?"

"Well, milady." The knight bowed as Nahra held the pendant around her neck in her hands tightly.

"Will you introduce me to the young woman behind you?"

"This is Nahra." Chrom stepped aside so Emmeryn could get a good look at her, she felt her cheeks go aflame as he went on, "She helped us when bandits attacked Southtown. Amazingly taking charge and keeping us from losing Lissa."

The exalt gave her a kind smile, "I see."

"_She_ also claims to be an amnesiac without memories of her past or where she's from." Frederick interjected, standing tall as if he was reporting a crime. "A claim, nothing more, milady."

Nahra stood there as the exalt asked a question, "Chrom, do you trust her?" He nodded, and she slowly approached the trembling woman. "You seem afraid."

"I-I'm sorry, your highness."

Smiling she touched her cheek, the exalts hand was cool and calming, "You've nothing to fear. My brother places his faith in you, and so you shall have mine."

"Milady!" The knight protested as she raised her other hand.

"Thank...you."

"You are burning up." The exalt went to her brother's side, "We have a meeting."

"You're right." Chrom looked to his younger sister, "Lissa, take Nahra to see a healer then introduce her to the others."

"Right!" The small girl took her friend's arm, "C'mon, you're probably just tired, but a check-up never hurts!"

Being dragged off she did notice many people bustling about the castle, but ignored it as Lissa went on a long list of the people she was going to meet. She knew she'd need something to write this all down someday, but at the moment, she did her best to listen.

There was Maribelle, a young noble woman who was dear to Lissa and her closest friend. A woman of 'refined taste' she said her friend would describe herself as, but was easy to spot by her long blond curls and ribbons in her hair.

A man named Vaike, Lissa laughed and said he was thick headed and always challenging her brother to duels. I assumed they were friends and she laughed, Vaike always said Chrom was his 'rival' but later would mutter 'friend'.

There was a young woman who she was told to be clumsy but incredibly kind. Sumia was shy when Chrom came up in conversations and was the first to look for his return. Nahra quietly assumed it was out of love but didn't voice this.

Before Lissa could finish her list they reached the barracks for the Shepards and met the ones she had just described. A woman in pink armor with long hair waved to Lissa, who went over to her quickly.

"You made it back safely!" Sumia looked over her shoulder, peering curiously at the stranger but not seeing who she was expecting, "Where's the captain?"

"He's with Emm, he's fine!"

The woman sighed with relief as another voice quickly called out, "_Lissa, darling!_"

She stiffened as a woman, she guessed to be Maribelle - because of Lissa's description of her - ran past her, pushing her ever so slightly. A fear of being touched as well? Then why was she comfortable whenever Lissa jumped on the chance to hug her?

"Are you all right? I heard of Southtown, are you unharmed?" The girl pat down her friend's arms, in worry, checking for injuries.

"I'm fine!"

She stood in the background as the woman in armor came over to her, Nahra turned red, still uncomfortable with strangers as she asked me a simple question. The question made her legs turn to jelly at the events that had transpired the past two days, she was strong and capable when talking of battle, but when placed in a normal situation with people she became timid.

"Who are you?" Her tone was nowhere near aggressive but it still made Nahra tremble slightly.

"This is Nahra!" Thankful for Lissa's save Nahra relaxed slightly as the blond smiled, "She's amazing, not only did she save me from being two-halves an adorable princess, but she made us win!"

Blushing, she laughed, "I-I just did what came naturally..."

Maribelle turned to her, "I must thank you, if what my dear Lissa says is true."

"...I..."

"Lissa, did you not take her to a healer yet?"

They all turned to see Chrom walk in and Nahra shook her head, claiming to be fine, but when he took the arm she was hiding slightly, she cringed. A closer look could tell that her left arm had a large gash down it, and had since Southtown. It was beginning to infect and thus causing a fever, nothing a good vulnerary and healing staff couldn't fix along with a night's rest.

Sumia, Maribelle, and Lissa took her to the women's quarters where she would be staying with the other's. She had no belongings where as others had little things here and there, she was told to take off her robes as Maribelle looked at the sleeve.

"This is quite easily mended." She smiled to Sumia, "Do you have any thread, and a needle, Sumia?"

"Y-yeah." Nahra wondered why she blushed as she said that.

"I'm sorry..."

Lissa's head snapped up as the staff sealed and cleansed the wound, "Sorry? For what?"

She knew if she said it, she'd get a tongue lashing from her, "Never mind, just... the fever talking..."

Smiling, her friend took her hand as she felt her temperature already slowly dropping. The young noble had the coat mended and folded beside her beside before she and Lissa left, asking Sumia to watch over her. Agreeing, she looked at the recovering woman, noticing the pendant on her neck, it was a symbol native to Plegia. She said nothing, trusting Chrom's decision and watched the poor woman begin to cry in her sleep.

Transported back to that scene, she was staring at the woman in robes like hers, she hadn't noticed these before. The woman looked up, blue eyes like the sea on a starry night. Blue curls fell around her panicked face as she saw her child staring their pursuers. A scream escaped her lips as the child wordlessly cast a spell that would ward off the one's seeking to hurt her.

"Mama... Get up, Mama."

She awoke early in the morning with a gasp, finding few other women in the room, all asleep, and thankfully not disturbed. Nahra felt for her pendant to find it tucked behind her hair, looking at the locket with a symbol on it she tried to open it, but finding it impossible. The woman looked out a window to see the sun starting to rise and decided to stay up, and went outside to watch it.

Quietly stepping out, Nahra saw someone just going back in, she bid them good morning but they were lost in their thoughts. The rising sun painted a picture in front of her eyes every second it rose higher and higher. All she could see with that bright dawn was the colors of fire - the colors chasing her as she ran in her dreams.

"Who am I...?"

"I thought you remembered you're name." A laugh made her jump, "Or did you forget again?"

Nahra had lost track of all time and saw Chrom beside his sister and Frederick. She smiled, wishing them a good morning, ignoring the jape at her talking to herself. Sumia came running out the barracks, barely in her under-armor. When she caught sight of Chrom though she obviously regretted coming out without armor, but merely went to Nahra telling her she needed to clean up so they could set out.

"Set out? I missed something while asleep?"

"Yes, we're marching to Regna Ferox." He nodded at her, "We need their support in this war."

War... She thought on the word, for a reason she did not understand it made her clench a fist. No one noticed because Sumia merely took her arm and dragged her off to the women's barracks and closed the door. A red haired woman introduced herself as Sully, talking rather man-like but friendly. They both pushed her behind a screen and told her to wash up so they could eat and prepare to leave.

"S-Sumia...?"

The woman she called turned, "Yes?"

Holding the pendant she just removed like a gem, "Can you hold this...? Please?"

She felt a sense of curiosity as she took the locket, "Of course." This was a sign of warning to her, that this pendant was so important to the one working her way out of her boots.

As the woman left her to put on her armor she stripped and took the soap to scrub traces of the last battle from her arm. She noticed she had an average physique, or at least average for someone near her age... she remembered that much as well. Cleaned, she quickly dressed in her camisole-tunic and leggings. As she strapped on her belt she examined her robe to find the sleeve stitched beautifully.

Sully came back in, "Oi, you comin' or what?"

She struggled to get the blue tendrils from her eyes and ran after, "Yeah!"


	3. Chapter 3

**_(Notes:) This one's a bit shorter, but finally got the the chapter where Ricken finally comes in! I'm not the greatest with fight scenes so I summarize them a bit. Also timed it around my Avatars birthday because I was playing it on my birthday anyway Haha._**

**_Enjoy - and I appreciate reviews that are giving pointers - the nice ones, not the jabs and mean ones =)_**

* * *

Nahra called out strategy as they all separated, pairing up to keep the enemy at bay and slowly weed them out. At the edge of the battlefield she saw a young mage and Maribelle struggling against enemies with reinforcements coming. She had no pair because the troops were already apart and she ran as fast as she could, hearing a scream.

"Ricken!" Maribelle screamed as she was nearly surrounded, but not worrying about herself.

An axe was headed straight for the boy.

"Not today!" Nahra slid and just narrowly blocked the axe with her sword, "Y-you two okay?!"

"Nahra, never in all my life have I been happier to see a commoner!"

She took it as a compliment, looking back, "Can you still fight?"

He shook slightly, small parts fear, but also determination as he nodded.

Kicking the enemy she dealt a killing blow and before a lance could go through her shoulder a gust of wind knocked the Pegasus knight flying. Her eyes met with the brown ones of the mage, he nodded as they took point in front of Maribelle. A multitude of enemies targeted them, but the tactician knew how to play out their strengths - quickly making them regret their targets.

The two who could fight held their own together, she left the spells to him and kept cutting with her blade. They saw the leader fall and as they finished those attacking them, the three took deep breaths as the other's retreated. Maribelle dusted her pants off, curtly remarking on how we were so late, Ricken had to come save her.

"_Maribelle!_"

Nahra had almost no time before the Ylissean princess ran past her knocking her almost to the ground. She stabilized herself and sighed, as the two fussed over each other, feeling almost jealous. The mage also watched them, then she realized she hadn't introduced herself, but with the rush of battle wearing off she suddenly became timid and lost her voice. His eyes went to hers and as their eyes locked she felt a all too familiar wave of heat crawl up her neck in shame that she couldn't speak.

* * *

"We're now officially... at war." Chrom warned her as they made camp that night.

She nodded, "Then we'll need to be careful. More so than before."

"Tomorrow we'll be traveling along the cliffs, which path would you suggest?"

Thinking on it she quickly came up with a route, "The sheer path is too dangerous with how many we have with us, but the straight path is likely for an ambush, I'd recommend sending in small groups to take paths above the main one. Pegasus Knight's to watch the skies, but carefully. Archers could be anywhere. I'll come up with a roster and have it ready by dinner."

"Right." He looked over the map one more time, burning the image into his brain, "Don't forget to take in account our newest recruit."

"Oh?"

"Yes, Ricken should be among the camp somewhere. I'm sure you'll recognize him."

_Ricken?_ She thought, remembering Maribelle say that name, _the young mage? A child in the army? Has Chrom gone mad?!_

She was already walking before she could ask if he had in fact gone mad, so ignoring the thought, she went back to her tent where she pulled out a small journal with a familiar symbol on the bottom right corner. Sumia had given it to her, Lissa had reminded her of her birthday, as she asked for it to be kept quiet only the girls visited her that morning and gave her the journal along with a barrette for her hair. It was a moment she would never forget.

* * *

_"Sully picked it out." Lissa laughed, "You should have seen her in a store for hair-accessories!"_

_"I-I just noticed ya' havin' problems seein' with that mop of yours."_

_"Sully, decorum!" Maribelle tsked, "Never say such a thing about a lady's hair!"_

_"Right..." The red-armored woman still gave her a nudge, "So, open Sumia's!"_

_After the tearing of brown paper and removal gently of a beautiful scarlet ribbon, she saw a bound-leather journal. They all complimented Sumia on her choice as the woman noticed the marking that the rest missed. _

_"Thank you, Sumia." Nahra smiled brightly, "I'm so happy, thank you everyone."_

_"Happy Birthday!" They all laughed as she blushed._

* * *

She wrote the day's events, also how she thought Chrom mad for recruiting a child. Then a soft knock on the pole of her tent drew her attention. Nahra set aside the journal and looked out to see the young mage, Ricken, standing there.

"Ah, you're the tactician right?" His voice didn't sound too young, maybe he was a little older than she thought. "Chrom told me to come see you."

"Oh - he did?" She opened the tent flap, "Come in, we can talk."

"Thanks."

She noticed a box in his hands; quietly she offered him a seat and stood beside her desk. "Is something wrong?"

"I wanted to ask you about tomorrow's roster." Quietly, standing, the tactician waited, letting him speak. "I'd like to go."

"You just got out of a rough spot today. You should take a day to rest."

"I'm not a child, I can handle myself."

She immediately felt a wave of heat creep up her neck. _God's, I mistook him for a child! _Then realizing he was waiting, she spoke, "I'll think about it." Nahra coughed, trying not to let her voice crack in horror, "I'm not insinuating you are a child, just that you are _human, _and human's need rest."

Ricken didn't seem to believe her at first, but as she stared him down he sighed, "Sorry."

"No, I'm sorry. And I promise, I'll give it serious thought."

"Thank you," He began to leave but then remembered the small box in his hands, "Chrom said to give this to you."

Confused, she opened it, and reading the note she let out a sharp laugh. "Oh, a certain little cleric is going to be in serious trouble."

Stopping in his tracks, Ricken turned to see her blushing and looking at the note fondly as she set the box holding a new quill and bottle of ink down – wondering what it was about. Something about her face made him stop before continuing out, not wanting to linger and test her patience. Lissa called Ricken into the mess tent with everyone else for the reading of the next day's roster.

She also weaseled Gaius and other's into helping her make a cake for Nahra. His payment was already obvious, he would get a piece as well, then again, everyone would get one. Usually the tactician was the first to the mess hall, she would sit and review her roster possibilities so she could announce it at the end of dinner. Lissa became impatient and went to look for the tactitian, but a certain taguel warned her of her coming.

Panne sat as far away from the cake as possible, disliking it's scent. "I hear her heartbeat coming this way."

Some looked at her strangely but those who knew her said nothing and waited as the blue haired woman entered the tent. They shouted 'Happy Birthday', which she wasn't expecting and her face turned redder than her eyes. Everyone began to laugh and she felt her heart to make sure it hadn't jumped straight from her chest like she thought it would have. Everyone had some cake, not much because slices were so thin, while Nahra loved sweets, she was busy plotting their course for the next day so she gave Ricken her piece if he would sit next to her. He watched her as she worked on finding a good place for him, he seemed surprised that she took him seriously and didn't just shrug him off like a kid.

"Ricken? Are you listening?"

He looked back at her to see silver orbs focused on him, "I'm sorry."

She smiled, scooting closer, making him feel somehow shy, "I figured on tomorrow's march you should stay close to me."

"So you can protect me?" His tone obviously offended, feeling belittled again.

Nahra's smile became gentler rather than serious, "So we can protect each other."


	4. Chapter 4

**_(Notes)_**

**_Sorry I hadn't updated in a few days, I was working on other projects :)_**

**_Also, had to take an exam, with more still to come so the updates may be a little random! :(_**

_**Still, glad I got this out within the week, also thank you to those following this story! :D**  
_

* * *

"She's behind enemy lines, what do you expect me to do?!" Nahra shouted at Chrom, "Sprout wings and pick her up myself?"

Nowi was nearby, "I can do that!"

"Now is not time, Nowi." Gregor pulled her away from the arguing two.

She kept chanting about how she wanted to help as the grown man had her taken away before they turned on her. Chrom then returned about it being her job, that she should have a plan for this, not be burying her nose in books. Before she could say anything else, Lissa came up to them, cutting in, trying to diffuse the situation.

"I can only do what I am capable of." Nahra turned to leave but gave one more glance, "To ask anymore... is an impossible task, but you can be damned sure," She clenched a fist, "With every bit of power I have, I will do everything I can to bring her back to you."

Storming out of the tent, she saw Panne, Gaius and Ricken had stopped while passing by. Too mad to feel embarrassed she thought about returning to her tent but instead left for the edge of the forest. She ran a safe distance but until she was far enough to be sure she wasn't followed. The woman threw her fist into a tree, all her cards had to be in play, and her deck was scattered.

"God's... What does he expect? A miracle?"

"Any human to expect that is foolish."

She turned to see the Taguel woman staring down at her; she brushed away her own tears and stood up. Feeling foolish, she apologized for her having to see someone commanding where she went on the battlefield in shambles. The Taguel said nothing but pet her head, she felt some kind of kinship to this woman, for a reason she did not know.

"You are a strong woman, Nahra." Panne's voice was not harsh, "We rely on you, and you may rely upon us. Know this."

She nodded, "Thank you, Panne. That means so much to me."

The Taguel held a small smile, "I will be going now," but she briefly looked strongly at one direction before running off.

Nahra looked there, "Is someone...?"

A short mage walked out, "Lissa sent me to check on you."

"I-I'm fine."

"Obviously not, even Nowi doesn't cry that much."

Turning red, she saw him laughing, "What?"

"There we go!" He tried to stop laughing, "You hadn't turned red in so long everyone thought you were turning into a risen!"

The woman had no idea whether to feel insulted or... feel complimented that people were caring about her. Ricken looked at her curiously as to why she was smiling at him like that, then she put him in a head lock and began to mess with his hair. Even though his head topped off at her shoulders in height she often showed him respect, except when she had the random urge to tease him.

"Hey, let go!"

"Haha! Thanks for the pep-talk." She stopped mussing his hair and rested her head on top of his hat for a moment, then realized what she was doing. "W-well, I should formulate a strategy. I promised to do everything within my power to bring Emmeryn back. I don't want to see them sad anymore."

She was about to run off but stopped and offered him her hand, saying she didn't want either of them to get lost on the way back. Deep inside he smiled that she was putting him on an equal level with her - not in height though, which he mentally sighed about - but still, it was nice.

They were defeated, not as in the whole army had fallen, but the very life they had been struggling to reach for...slipped from their grasp. As Chrom raced towards where Emmeryn was falling, knowing even with every step he ran, every breath he forced out, he wouldn't make it. But damned if he wasn't going to try his hardest. Even running as hard as he could, the man had failed, and his sister's body lay silent before him on the Plegian stone.

Nahra knew she had no right to be upset as she saw Lissa drop to her knees. She knew she had no right to comfort the girl she had failed, or the man she had promised success too. She knew she had no right to cry - but if that was the case, why were there tears raining down her cheeks. Many stood in awe, but they were ushered to move while they had the chance.

Chrom dragged from the stone he had begun beating his fists unto, and Lissa from the ground she clung to for dear life. Nahra, Sumia, and Gregor all helped direct what was left of their forces to safety. The last thing she could do was bring them all back safe to Ylisstol, if not help bring Chrom's blade to Gangrel's heart.

Troops kept trying to keep them from escaping, as they treaded through the swamp. Moving was hard for the tactician - who had barely slept within the last week - as she focused and kept fighting as best she could. Before she knew it a hammer had flown into her ribs and she was on the ground, water pelted her as she struggled to stand, but one or more ribs had been injured.

Another hammer threatened to rain down upon her, surely finishing her as an axe flew over her head and took the Plegian soldier out. She looked up to see Vaike, who had come looking for her alongside Sully and Miriel - their ride had come and she needed to hurry. Sully saw her bite her lip as Vaike picked her up carefully, the almost overly-intelligent mage warned him of her injuries, though he clearly knew.

In the wagon, Lissa was unable to heal her wounds really, besides ease the pain slightly. Every time they hit a bump she'd squeeze her eyes and suck in a deep hiss of air. The cleric pet her muddy blue hair, telling her they'd be there soon - they'd be there soon and she'd make sure she would be all better. Oddly, before anyone could react there was a large hole and Nahra was jostled heavily and was thrown slightly into the lap of the one beside her.

She unknowingly took their hand and squeezed it at the pain, trying to sit up, but the small yet strong hands pushed her back down gently. People made no comments, so she assumed it was possible Sumia, she had small hands but too delicate. Sully? Possibly, but her hands were not 'small' per-say.

Needless to say, she fell asleep from the pain and because she felt safe.


	5. Chapter 5

**_(Notes:)_**

**_I think I plugged too many names in, but whatever, I wanted to try and make this chapter a little sweet, hope I succeeded! :)_**

* * *

"She should wake up soon."

"Then-"

"Give her a little while, a day before you rush her. She had severe injuries."

Nahra saw light beneath her eyelids and remembered the battle - she was being swarmed endlessly by troops and saw the healers trying to reach her. Maribelle had taken an arrow as Lissa went to her side she was their next target. The battle was mostly a blur, while she had told Lissa to stay by her brother she hadn't listened and came to her aid.

Before the tactician could react a mage came over to the girls and helped Maribelle stand. She recognized the red hair as an arrow was headed straight for him. Running as fast as she could, she stumbled through the puddles and raised her sword to try and block it. Unfortunately they had good aim, and the arrow went into her side.

Panting, blood dripping from her side as she ripped the arrow free. "Get them to Chrom..."

The mage couldn't see her face but heard her voice, and without a reply of his own he took the injured Maribelle on his back - a straining task, but one he was determined to fulfill - and Lissa's hand.

"Nahra!" Lissa screamed, "Ricken, we need to help her!"

Staying silent was all he could do to keep from going back to help her himself, the cleric eventually stopped struggling when she saw his face.

Her blue hair fell about her eyes; she had rain water soaking through her robes, five soldiers closing in on her as she backed away. Her energy was already spent but she was determined to see them to safety. Enemies were flanking the mage and the two girls, she sped past the enemies who were about to bring death upon her and blocked the path they were taking.

They looked back, seeing her still, she looked back at them, obviously looking like a mad woman, "_Go!_"

With a grunt of pain she put up a ward, it wouldn't hold for long but long enough for them to out of range of any archers. As soon as the barrier dropped she took her tome, praying to Naga she would give them the time they needed.

"Time to tip the scales!" She glared them down and watched the magic dance across her fingers.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the ceiling, a light breathing to her left alerted her of someone else in the room. A chair next to her was occupied by Ricken, who was holding her hand. Blushing, she couldn't help but smile, thanking him quietly for comforting her while she was unconscious.

Nahra saw she was in a small blue dress, probably donated by someone so her wounds could be treated and she could rest. A woman walked in, her outfit was strange to her, but the bangles on her wrist and the long pink hair alerted her as to who she was.

"Y-you're Olivia... right?"

The woman blushed at being noticed, "Oh!" Then clasped her hands over her mouth, seeing the young sleeping mage, "I'm sorry, yes I..I am."

Smiling Nahra felt a small quiet laugh escape her lips, "Thank you, for getting us out safely."

"I-I just did as Khan Basillo asked." She blushed deeper, holding the bandages she had like a life-line. "We were almost out of time when they brought you to us."

"I'm sorry." The tactician looked at the mage beside her, "I had to keep them safe."

Olivia smiled, "You are a very caring woman."

"T-thank you."

They both smiled silently, as the dancer walked over to her asking her how she was feeling, the woman had no complaints. A small sigh from the chair made them tense, but Ricken didn't stir, probably still peacefully dreaming.

"He's been here the whole time you know."

"Huh?" Nahra winced as Olivia tightened the bandages on her side. "He has?"

"Yes. It was quite cute, he'd only leave when we were changing your bandages." The dancer focused on her work, "Or when the prince's sister would make him go eat."

_Ricken..._ She looked down at the mage who still hadn't woken.

"I'm also glad the dress fit you." Olivia continued, "I wasn't sure if you would fit any of my clothing, but it fits perfectly."

"You...?" Blushing slightly, she took the dancers hand, shaking it slightly, "Thank you."

The woman blushed at the contact and fumbled, "Ah, I... you're welcome..."

"I'd like to walk a bit, is that all right?"

"I'm not sure..." She looked about, "It's snowing outside..."

"Then maybe not outside?" The tactician laughed.

The dancer helped her carefully out of bed, Nahra slowly removed her hand from Ricken's making it feel cold without the warmth it had enjoyed for a period of time. She kept the dancer's hand, neither paying attention to it, but they walked towards the mess hall where they heard voices. There were voices asking of her and others saying she would be fine. Smiling, the dancer told her it had been days since they arrived and she should eat, they would be glad to see her.

They walked through the door, a small blond girl stopped and stared, many eyes followed her and she was greeted by smiled. Lissa was on her feet in an instant and nearly tackled the girl, Olivia stuttered about her wounds, but Nahra endured for the sake of the small girl crying into her shoulder.

Everyone greeted her happily, they all laughed as she turned red when all of her friends each took her in their arms. Sully swept her up in a hug because the woman was quite tall compared to her, Sumia and Cordelia gave her a laugh then a brief embrace, telling her she did good, and that her safety made the Pegasus knights overjoyed. Maribelle pat her cheeks, asking if she was all right, had her wounds healed, before the noble tried to hide her tears. The intelligent mage, Miriel gave her a smile; going on in a complicated sentence where all Nahra could understand was how important she was to the army, and her safety brought her some kind of happiness...she guessed. Tharja warned her how she would curse her if she ever did anything stupid again, going into scary detail, but flashing a brief smile.

Nowi jumped into her arms and started crying, the over emotional manakete made her laugh. The taguel took her in her arms, shocking everyone - which she could hear quite easily - and pet the girl's hair. Panne smiled as the young woman returned the hug, and watched as she was surrounded by everyone.

Their commander walked in after having met with Basillo and Flavia, hearing the commotion, "What's going on, you all can be heard from the hall-"

He saw the silver eyed woman smile at him, "Hello, Chrom."

The man walked up to her and took her in a hug, startling half the room and causing her to turn red. She panicked asking what was wrong, and he merely told her sacrifices weren't allowed - and she understood.

"You can't go sacrificing yourself," He said letting her go, looking at everyone, "Nahra, you are an important asset to this army. Important to us all."

Vaike called out a whistle, while many other's laughed and Lissa possessively claimed he couldn't have her. The two turned shades of red as the tactician laughed and Chrom struggled for a response. As the room continued to be lively, Nahra knew one person was missing, and said she would be back as she left. The barefoot woman ran back down the hall towards the infirmary and saw the sleeping mage was gone, and even though worried, knew she was unlikely to find him.

A woman was walking by, she asked about Ricken and she was told a young man had gone down the other hall. Even though she followed the directions she never found him, just running in circles and down hall after hall until she wound up lost. The young woman heard voices and followed them to find the one she had been looking for.

She couldn't quite hear but saw a certain blue-haired archer, red haired mercenary, and young red haired mage. As she became close enough to hear she wish she hadn't, for it was something she wasn't supposed to hear.

"She is tactician, yes? Only natural she and commander spend much time together." Gregor leaned against a wall.

"My my, and here I thought the lovely maiden to be in-"

Ricken cut Virion off, "Yeah, and she just sees me as a kid. Always rushing into save me."

It was true, since Ricken joined they had been paired up more often than not, but mostly because if she was to find his place, she wanted to observe how he fought. More than a fair share of times she had taken a blow for him - never because he was weak, but simply because it was natural. Protecting your partner was natural...right? She wondered these things as she heard footsteps growing close to her.

"If boy love girl, tell her - Simple answer, no?"

Virion tried to speak again, "Ah, Gregor, in love one does-"

"Beating of bush will not help."

The archer was being ignored again, as the mage shook his head, not knowing she was listening, "It's not simple!" His voice was beginning to rise, "I'm a kid, and she's...she's..."

As the door was beginning to open, Nahra almost began to panic, then saw a balcony and ran over to the doors and quickly transitioned herself outside, intending to act innocent. She flinched as she felt something on her feet and saw a white powder-like substance on the ground. It was cold and made her toes tingle. The tactician had not seen snow before, even as they passed through Ferox last time it hadn't been snowing quite yet.

She looked up at the dark clouds in the sky as small snowflakes laced into her eyelashes.

Ricken turned to see through the balcony doors and watched for a moment before leaving.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Note!  
**_

_** If This chapter seemed a little jumbled to me, but I was busy with exams so my brain was like a cat shaken in a bag! O.o **_

* * *

Nahra sat underneath a tree reading a book in one hand and writing something with the other. She saw a certain manakete dragging Ricken around calling out 'let's play'. Laughing softly to herself she shifted on her make-shift blanket, and felt the warm breeze tickle her arms. As the two played she focused on her work, finding moments later Nowi had different plans for her.

"Nahra, come play with us!" She ran over to the tactician and gave her a smile.

Looking up was all it took for her to decide, Ricken wouldn't meet her eyes. "I... I'll pass, but thank you, Nowi."

The manakete wasn't having it. "You need a break! Come on!"

As the book was torn from her grasp the mage stopped her, "C'mon Nowi, she doesn't want to play with kids."

Two pairs of eyes settled on him, both glaring, as the woman spoke to Nowi, "I think you're right, I need a break. What game were you thinking?"

"Let's play..." She furrowed her brow thinking on it, "Tag!" Then tapping Nahra she called out, running, "You're it!"

Running after Nowi she gave a sideways glance to Ricken and continued after the girl, squealing with joy at being chased, and the dragon-girl ran as fast as she could. The tactician caught the laughing girl in her arms, calling 'gotcha' as Nowi laughed - having fun like always.

As soon as she was let go, Nowi ran over to Ricken who wasn't paying attention and jumped on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Nahra turned and saw, feeling a bitter taste in her mouth as she struggled not to say anything. She noticed something on the side of the field; Panne was resting in her beast form as Gaius watched over her.

_They seem so happy._ She thought and waved silently to the thief, who also waved before returning his attention to the taguel. Nowi was now being chased by Ricken who had given into the game; she gave a smile, hoping it didn't look bitter as she went to her book and coat. The manakete called for her but she left before she could feel any more of the silly jealousy she had.

Later in her tent she was figuring the roster for the battle tomorrow, it was important and needed to be taken seriously. She knew this would be the single most important battle of their lives, but she also knew she had to make sure Chrom was properly prepared, because if he was too focused on revenge, he could end up getting himself killed.

"Hey, Nahra!" Lissa ran into her tent like she always did, feeling close enough to the tactician that she could. "Sully's telling all girls to meet in her tent! She's got some big news!"

Blinking, she set her quill down, "All right, I'm coming."

The cleric took her arm, as they walked to the other side of the camp, they knocked before entering the warrior-woman's tent and saw everyone else had already gathered. They all sat around until a blushing Sully finally removed her gauntlet and glove to reveal... a ring.

"Oh my goodness!" Sumia gasped, "Sully, congratulations!"

The rest of the girls gave their congratulations all aglow with the talk of a friend getting married; of course they all had a guess of who had finally taken her hand. Gregor had been talking with her quite frequently and sparring as well, even Sully admitted it was him. Panne had already been long engaged to Gaius and the rest of the girls felt left out.

"I wonder if I'll ever get married," Lissa pouted as all the non-engaged women grouped away from the tent.

"Me too." Sumia blushed; everyone knew where her gaze was.

"You all have someone in mind?" Knowing it was probably a silly question, she still asked it.

"W-what?! No, I was just..."

They all smiled at the now stuttering Pegasus knight, and Nahra stared off into the distance before someone brought her up.

"What of you, Nahra?" Maribelle gave her a small, sly smile, "Have you found a man befitting your standards?"

"No way! She would have told us - right?" Her cleric friend pouted at her.

Blushing at all the eyes on her she sighed, "There's no one, and I'm not-"

"Really? Nowi told me you weren't playing nice with Ricken." Cordelia teased.

_Nowi!_ She looked at the manakete who pouted, "Yeah! We were having fun playing tag but they just wouldn't play together!"

They laughed and started calling out 'young love' as she blushed even more furiously and wished she could hide in a hole. Then Olivia commented on how he stayed by her side as she recovered in Regna Ferox. She was then at their mercy as they tortured her for information, but she refused and eventually snapped, running to her tent.

Gregor was going to speak with Sully and saw the giggling group of women, knowing he was too late to stop her from spreading the word. They spotted him and before he could escape they all were congratulating him while still sighing about themselves. Nowi then brought up what just happened, and asking if he saw where she went.

"Tactician? She went to tent," He then processed what the girl said, "Young girl have it wrong, they not fighting."

Before anyone else could say anything he went about his business and they all looked curiously at one another. As the tactician made her way to her tent a certain mage crossed paths with her and saw what she had been trying to hide. Ricken tried to stop her but she was in her own mind as she went to her tent to focus on writing up a plan before the war-meeting.

"So you're saying we could potentially be overwhelmed." Chrom looked at the map as she spoke.

Nodding, the tactician looked at the field map, "There's a good chance, I'm suggesting a few of ours stay near the perimeter. No Pegasus knights, but mages, maybe Nowi if she can handle it."

"In case of archers?"

"You never know. Plegia isn't known for fighting fair."

He growled, "I'm well aware."

"Then there's the king himself, he will more than likely be unable to resist coming after you."

"Let him come."  
"Chrom-"

"Thank you, Nahra. But I'm not out for revenge, no need to worry."

She saw his face as he said that, "All right. I'll have positions by dinner."

"Dismissed."

Nahra left the tent and sighed deeply before finishing the posts.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Note: In this one I think I brought out Ricken's childish side a little bit, I couldn't tell clingy from childish so I'm going with childish. ;)**_

* * *

Nahra had ended up alone, she took a perimeter position that was the least likely to have enemies coming. Paces to her left she had Miriel and Cordelia - who had been taught spells and was now a 'Dark Flier' - then to her right she had Nowi and Ricken. Chrom had taken Maribelle and lead the charge while swords men and archers took center. Donnel had taken a sword instead of his old rusty lance the day he was given armor and kept watch over Lissa who worked over people to the side.

Hacking at the few enemies coming her way, the tactician watched those around her, checking for their safety. Ricken took care of Nowi as she dropped her shattered Dragon stone and reached for the newest one in her pack. Miriel took care of an archer taking aim at the dark flier and watched for more.

The five on the outer perimeter were mostly waiting for the Plegian's to sound a retreat, and they had to hold off until they did. It was simple, but as Gangrel called out for more troops they felt a wave of terror. The tactician called out for them to hold their ground, they had no other choice, and until Gangrel was slain they were the only way to keep their army from being over-taken.

After many had fallen, and many others injured... the battle had ended.

Chrom stood beside a still Gangrel, no substantial wounds, but breathing heavily he raised his sword, signaling they stood victorious. Nahra saw many soldiers retreating and took a deep shaky breath as she looked for her fellow fighters. Miriel and Cordelia were nursing their mild wounds as Nowi...

"_Nahra!_"

She turned, expecting to see her happy and jumping into her arms, but her heart stopped as she saw Ricken lying on the ground. Crying out for a healer she ran to the boy's side and checked him for wounds - there was a deep cut on the side of his torso, and his head was bleeding. Swearing under her breath she was about to ask Nowi to turn into a dragon and take Ricken to a healer, but the dragon had already read her expression.

"Nowi," The dragon gazed at her, taking in the panic, "Hurry, please."

She nodded, gently and quickly nudging her friend in comfort and took the mage towards the camp. Lissa heard there was an emergency and Maribelle was nowhere to be found - neither was Chrom.

The tactician tried not to feel worried but a rock sat in her stomach as she gathered with Chrom and the Khans. She made her way over as the healer rushed to camp on her horse past Nahra.

"It was no easy victory... but we did it." The prince took a deep breath, "It's hard to believe it's over."

Flavia smiled, "We will have to celebrate this grand victory."

Looking over her shoulder, wanting to head to camp, Nahra nodded, "I heard there were little casualties... on our side at least."

The previous ruling Khan let out a hearty laugh, "Hah! What humor from a woman!"

They spoke of what was going to happen next, Khan Flavia was to head back with Basillo and return order to Regna Ferox after taking care of their fallen. Chrom spoke of the same thing, before heading to Ylisse they would need to see to their wounded and those who gave their lives. Hearing the word wounded made Nahra bite her lip, she was still anxious to see how Ricken was.

"Let's head back to camp." Chrom nodded to her.

She nodded, hoping Ricken would be all right when she got there, hoping he would wake up and smile like always - even if not at her. Nahra already knew she was in too deep to not worry about him, but as soon as they were near the healer's tent she heard yelling.

"Ricken, stay down, you were severely injured!"

"I'm...not resting until I know she's okay!"

The two stopped and turned to run towards the tent, opening the flap to see a bandaged mage struggling against Lissa and Maribelle's pressuring. Nahra stood behind Chrom as he asked what was going on that there was so much shouting.

"He refuses to rest!" The noble's right hand sparkled with a new ring.

"Where is she?!" Ricken groaned at the pain from shouting.

Chrom walked in, causing the tent to close, and she stood outside waiting. "I can't tell you until I know _who_ you're talking about." He put his hand on the mage's shoulder.

He looked at his hands in his lap, "Nahra."

The tactician outside the tent blushed and walked by Nowi who was fussing over Kellam. Before the two noticed she was already at her tent and pacing. There had to be a logical explanation as to why she was panicking, to what he said and why he said it. Unable to comprehend what he meant she just laid on her cot and before she could even close her eyes to rest, Lissa had shown up.

"Come with me." The cleric demanded with serious eyes.

"Wha-" Before she could object, Nahra was being dragged by her hand towards the healer's tent again.

The tent flap opened and the two Lissa had left there were still trying to keep Ricken down, as he saw her tears overcame him. The healers sighed at him and left, the youngest demanding an answer from Maribelle about her ring. Nahra stood at the opening to the tent and waited for him to speak.

"I-I woke up here and didn't know if you were okay... or..." Ricken's voice shook as he tried not to cry anymore. "But no one would tell me... any...thing..."

The boy sobbed and she felt guilty, going over to him she sat on the cot next to him and took him into her arms. She didn't realize she had these feelings until had thought he may be lost; all those times she protected him were also for the same reason. Nahra ran her hand over his head, feeling him wrap his arms around her as well, she waited until he calmed down and then let go.

"S-sorry..." He sniffed.

Smiling, she wiped the tears away with her thumb, "it's okay. Thank you... for worrying about me." Nahra blushed, suddenly and pulling her hand away, she said, "I-It's probably best you rest now, you want your wounds to heal quickly so we can all celebrate."

"So it's finally over?"  
"Yes. This war is over."


	8. Chapter 8

**_Note! Made this one a little silly because I was feeling good, having gotten some appointments out of the way and equipped with a pair of glasses O-O I'm ready to go. I'm trying to shorten these chapters but this one had important key factors so it had to stay._**

* * *

The mess tent was full of soldiers and mages, cavalier and healers, everyone who had fought was now relaxing among everyone. It had been two days after they had won their battle, most injured had healed, and those who were too injured were at least stable enough to move. Chrom and his Shepard's all gathered in the tent as he announced his engagement to Maribelle - Lissa who already knew had to act surprised. Nahra was waiting for Ricken to redress by his tent, having given his robes a good washing in the river near by the day before, also having Maribelle help her mend them. She smiled as he walked out, he couldn't meet her eyes, but she took his arm and told him they were going to celebrate.

"Everyone's in the tent, I can even hear them from here!" She laughed, feeling relieved he was all right. "They were all worried about you, you know?"

"Because I'm the youngest one here, right?" Ricken's tone was bitter.

"No."

He looked up to see her staring ahead, still feeling odd about her holding his arm, getting sideways glances from people not in the tent. Nahra had said she would support him in case he felt any lingering pain, but he didn't know she had no idea how he had gotten the wounds.

"You are a Shepard, Ricken." She smiled at him walking slightly ahead to look him in the eyes, "One of us, no matter how you feel about your height, or your age. You are a Shepard. Along with all of us." Nahra's grin made him blush, "You've done just as much as any of us, if not more."

Rubbing the back of his neck, he laughed, "I-I don't know about that, but thanks. It means a lot to hear that."

Lissa called out, "You two gonna join us, or just be all lovey-dovey?"

Blushing suddenly, Nahra hissed, "_L-Lissa!_"

The cleric laughed as her friend chased her down threatening to pull on her pigtails or tell her 'little secret'. As she finished that threat, Nahra was then turned on and being chased, the two laughed and played like children. Ricken watched as Donnel came up beside him, wondering where Lissa had wandered off to.

"What ya' gonna do?"

The mage turned to the purple haired villager, "What?"

Even with a pot on his head he was strangely observant, "About, Nahra."

"Urk... Nothing."

"You going to give up before even tryin'?"

He sighed, "You don't understand."

"Maybe I don't." Donnel watched the princess, "Then again, I went an' fell for a princess."

Looking at him, Ricken saw he had just spilled something personal, "You don't say."

"But."

As the girls kept running, Nahra caught Lissa and they laughed while exhausted from running around. Sitting in the grass for a moment to catch their breath and having a conversation out of ear-shot.

"Them gods up there be darned if I ain't gonna try."

He scowled as the girls noticed them, "You really don't understand."

The girls watched Ricken leave the conversation, Nahra was worried it might be his injuries until she saw him go to the mess tent. Lissa had watched her eyes and poked her, teasing as she kept whispering about her and Ricken. She laid in the grass, looking at the sky turning from scarlet to purple.

"Lissa?"

The princess laid beside her, "Yeah?"

She took her hand, "Will we still talk after returning to Ylisse?"

"Of course!" She was instantly on her feet, pouting down at her, "Who told you we wouldn't?"

Smiling, she tucked her hair behind her ears, "No one, I was just afraid was all, you're my best friend."

Lissa tackled her, putting her in a light headlock on the ground, telling her if she didn't stop being silly she'd keep her in a headlock forever. Knowing it was impossible, she still agreed and was let go, they stayed there laughing for a good few minutes, then went hand-in-hand to where everyone else was.

They opened the tent to find people crowding around Ricken messing with his hair and female soldiers pinching his cheek saying how worried they were. Nahra felt guilty, but Lissa led her to the group of girls talking to Maribelle.

"Congratulations." The tactician gave the noble a small hug, she didn't resist. "I'm so very happy for you."

"Thank you, it came as quite the surprise I'll have you know!"

They all laughed, those who had already heard it having to hear the story of how he pulled her to the side after the fighting had stopped and suddenly proposed. Nahra laughed as those who groaned playfully about her repeating it, Lissa squealed hearing it for the fifth time and holding onto her friend. Panne and Sully smiled at her, both newly-married even by small make-shift marriages provided by a priest. Tharja proposed she and Nahra get married - making her blush at the joke and the table exploded in laughter as the stalker-dark-mage pushed the issue.

"I wonder who will get engaged next." Lissa put her hand in her palm.

Maribelle and Nahra gave each other a gentle smile, Donnel had approached them weeks before, asking what he should do. While the noble made comment after comment about how he wasn't fit for Lissa, Nahra smiled and told him she had no idea. The villager was about to leave when they both merely said, 'Do what feels right'.

"Oh, I think I have an idea." Sully said taking another drink.

"I have an idea!" Nowi jumped up and down, "Let's make a game of it!"

They all chimed, "Game?"

Grabbing paper and writing materials, the manakete said, "We all write our vote down and throw it into a pile! Nahra can read them!"

"Wait - are we writing couples or just those at this table?"

"Um...I'm not so sure-" Olivia quieted herself not wanting to ruin the fun.

"I see no reason why I cannot partake in this...game." Taking a paper, Miriel hid a smile.

Nahra had no idea who to write and just put 'Lissa' as her best guess. Everyone threw them in and mixed it up - she recognized all their handwriting though, and Maribelle's was obvious to everyone. Panne had even joined in, her writing sloppy.

"Okay... I'm going to read them." Nahra took a deep breath.

Of course Panne, Sully, and Maribelle were out, having already been engaged or married.

" One for Sumia, Cordelia, and Miriel. Two for Lissa and Olivia." She blushed as her name came up. "F-four for Nahra..."

"Nahra wins!" Nowi shouted much too loudly.

Attention turned to their table as Vaike and Stahl walked over, "What'd she win?"

"Sh-"

The tactician covered her mouth, "Nowi, what did we promise?"

Once freed she made a large 'O' with her mouth, "Right! I forgot."

"Secret, huh?"

"Yes, someone of your intellect wouldn't understand." Maribelle retorted.

Everyone laughed as Vaike thanked her, thinking it a compliment for a few seconds, then he realized it and they all began to laugh harder. He noticed the papers and picked a few up, noticing they had names on them. Stahl also asked, but backed off when given eleven different death glares.

"Popularity contest?" Vaike made a guess, he wasn't too far off. "I'd say the answer is obvious."

They all glared harder at him, and the man in green armor warned him, "You may want to stop."

"Why? Ain't any harm in little games like this - right?"

More came over to remove him from the ladies as they recover and Nahra looked for the paper she had really wanted to hide. Someone - Lissa - had been coy enough to write both her and Ricken's name on the paper. She hadn't read his name and saw the princess pout, thus implying it was her. Vaike had taken that one to the men's table and she prayed they would discard them and ignore them.

"Oh well, it's just a game. Who knows? When we get back to Ylisstol we may hear Miriel was the first to get engaged!" Sumia smiled.

"However innocent your comment was intended, Sumia, it seems I take some form of insult."

They all smiled at their group until the tactician looked over and saw Ricken's ears turning red and all the men laughing at him as he hid under his hat. Lissa then followed her gaze and mentioned the situation, causing everyone to look.

"The one you wrote..." Nahra put her head in her hands.

Looking at her, Maribelle made a face, "Do speak up dear."

Suddenly the princess took her hands to see she had turned red, "Oh, Nahra, I'm sorry!"

"Ugh, this is mortifying."

As Lissa explained the situation Olivia, and the others worked on comforting her, knowing their tactician was a wreck off the battlefield. The girls recommended leaving the tent and going outside for fresh air, those married though stayed behind to rejoin their husbands. They all took a teary-eyed Nahra from the tent and as Lissa jumped and danced around, telling her they needed to really celebrate!

"What do you mean?" Maribelle asked, confused.

"You got engaged, we won a war!" Nowi agreed with the princess, "We should be dancing around, hugging, all that!"

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Sumia took Olivia's hand even though she was being shy.

The princess took Nahra's hand and made her go to where Nowi had dragged Miriel and Cordelia. Tharja watched, unable to take the tactician away. All the girls began dancing, no music but just as they felt like dancing, some wistful, Nowi's was crazy, and Olivia's was graceful. Some of them begged her to teach them, so as she began doing so, without her knowing, people also gathered to watch.

The manakete and princess eventually just took Maribelle's hand and spun a bit. Miriel retired to watching as Sumia and Cordelia tried to keep up - the clumsy Pegasus knight fell flat on her face and the other went to her aid. So far only Nahra was close to keeping up and noticed Olivia getting so into the dance she was kicking up the tempo. The only thing aiding the tactician was that she recognized the dance after having seen her practice it many times.

As they all stopped and heard a sharp whistle, Olivia flushed with embarrassment and Nowi cheered among claps. The girls laughed, having finally let loose a little after all that fighting, and they swore they'd gather and dance again, just for fun.

Nahra realized even if she forgot her family, she had found a new one among the Shepard's.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Note:**_

_**Sorry to those who were waiting for the long update, I was sick, and had a few other projects I was working on! Then Exams hit and my head nearly exploded, but here we are!**_

* * *

As they had said, the war was over. The town was live with celebration the night after they returned. Everyone was tired after a long march home but were asked to come as heroes. 'Shepard' after that night meant hero to many, to be described as such was an honor, and for those there first hand, knew why. After celebrating with the town they all retired to the barracks for a long deserved rest and the next day would be patrols and the normal life of a Shepard.

Chrom and Maribelle's wedding went smoothly, Lissa's best friend had just become her sister and they were closer than ever. Of course all the Shepard's were invited, while Panne warned Gaius not to touch the cake, and Sully was reminded to swear less by Gregor. Nahra had been dressed by Lissa in a yellow dress that hugged her figure - She wasn't busty but still curvy - making her the end of a few japes from Vaike, who actually wore a shirt.

Sporting a new ring, Lissa had a flowery dress as she held onto a pot-less Donnel. "I can't believe Maribelle married my brother..."

"I reckon we're next up that aisle."

She giggled, "You bet!"

The tactician smiled, "You look so happy, I can't believe you didn't tell me sooner!"

"Well, it was yesterday, and today is Maribelle's wedding day."

They exchanged a small hug, "I'm so very happy for you, Lissa, and of course you too Donnel."

Ricken walked in as they kept talking, noticing the woman before anything - in the few months' time her hair had grown long enough to start going down her back. He had returned home for a short while, it was still in shambles, so he intended to keep working on bringing it back to a respectable place in the world. Her eyes met his and they both blushed, the newly engaged couple left her as he walked up to talk to the woman.

"Ricken, it's been too long." Nahra smiled at him.

He didn't know what to do, "It...has been a while."

"How have you been? I heard you're training to be a sage now."

"Y-yeah, who knew that a healing staff would be so tricky."

She smiled, "I know what you mean, I never thought I'd trade a sword for a lance."

"I heard, you're training to be a dark flier right?"

"Yes, Cordelia went back to being a Pegasus knight, tomes didn't suit her. Sumia has also taken up healing, after teaching me to ride."

They talked mostly about their training until there was nothing left to say, but as the music began to play for people to dance, he saw her eyes light up. Ylisse's tactician had a heart for music and dance - thus her strong friendship with Olivia - and when she heard a song that was somehow familiar she gripped her necklace.

She hadn't had any kind of flashback in forever, but the exact rhythm of the song playing brought something back. All she could do to keep standing was hold onto her locket, making it her anchor into the real world.

The woman with blue eyes smiled at her as she danced, in a small house near a fireplace. Music played from the instrument she held as the very same locket dangled from her neck, singing as her child twirled and twirled.

"Nahra?" Ricken saw her staring blankly at the window, knuckles white around the jewelry she always wore. "Nahra, are you okay?"

All she heard was the song playing in her head as the fire began to die out.

"Hey!" Trying not to make a scene, he grabbed her hand, bringing her back.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Ricken." She lightly tapped her forehead - her tell-tale sign she was lying, "I was just admiring the music."

Stahl had taught him a few signs people give when doing things while they were traveling, making small talk. He had learnt how to tell when their tactician was lying, when Lissa was sad, and when Chrom was going to smash something into a wall. Seeing her this way told the young man she needed fresh air, and so he took her hand tighter and said they should walk. The gardens were open to guests who needed outside air, and they made their way out.

"Oh, look at that...!" Nahra let go of his hand momentarily and walked ahead, "So many stars..."

He smiled, seeing this child-like wonder flitter across her face made him laugh. Turning with a blush only made him do the same, with their time apart he had already begun to realize his feelings for her. Even when he told his mother and father about her, they could easily tell how he felt and brought it to his attention. But his fear of being brushed off as a child stopped him from ever pursuing that dream.

"Are you all right?" Ricken quickly asked, hiding his blush as best as possible, "You seemed a little lost..."

_How did he know?_ She wondered, thinking he was more observant than he let on.

"Thank you, Ricken." She smiled, before Lissa ushered her back in silently, seeing the two, "I have to go back in, but..." Quickly, she leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, for worrying about me."

As she ran off as best she could, trying not to trip like Sumia, he looked as she ran, the princess giving him a sly smile having seen that. He turned red as he wondered how he could stop dreaming and wake up after that?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Note: Hi! Sorry if the update was a little long - I'm actually on vacation in Florida!_**

**_...Visiting my mother. Still a vacation though, good enough reason for me!_**

* * *

"Wow, she's beautiful." Nahra was given the baby to hold. "She has her mother's smile."  
"I've never seen anything sooo cute!" Lissa cooed at her niece.

Maribelle had just recovered, "Why of course my daughter has beauty befitting her standing."

The two smiled at her, knowing how hard it had to have been, she was already four months pregnant at Sumia's wedding to Frederick. Merely weeks after her marriage the two knights had become engaged, and Lissa had married only a month after that. Nahra watched as the girl in her arms reached for her blue hair which fell long over her shoulders.

"Aha, she's definitely not color blind," She winced, "Wrong blue - though...!"

Chrom walked up, laughing, "She probably can tell you are important is all. After all, you visited Maribelle the most while she was pregnant."

"W-well, what kind of tactician would I be if I didn't check in on everyone?"

They all laughed at her shyness, as Lucina yawned her mother took her back and told them she was going to put her down for a nap. The princess walked off to see how her husband fared and the tactician was off to the council with the prince.

"So, how have you been? We haven't talked much." Chrom asked her, as they walked.

A nose in her book again she looked up, "Very good, actually. My training goes well; they've stopped calling me 'Sumia'."

He held in his laughter as best as possible, "Pft... Ah, my apologies, I just remember the first time you tried to ride with her."

"Yes." She turned red, "I fell right off."

"Before or after you nearly shot a lance through a window?"

"Y-you!"

The two friends stopped for a moment then burst into laughter, saying they would need to speak more often, it was missed. A certain sage was walking through the castle, trying to find Chrom and saw the both of them nearly doubled over in laughter. They continued onto the war council as he decided he would find him later and went to wander the garden. His mind wandered to a pair of letters he had sent in the last month, both to Ylisstol.

One was for Nahra, explaining the situation back home, and how they were dealing with Risen, mostly strategy. The other was to Donnel who had oddly become his friend and 'confidant' on the matter regarding her. Though he unfortunately had switched the letters and knew when he received one from the confused man. He was in a panic because it explained how he had to give up trying, and even though others were interested in her he was fine as long as she still smiled.

About an hour later he saw a blue haired woman staring him down, squinting her eyes, "_Ricken?_"

He swore inwardly and smiled, "Hey..."

"It is you!" She ran up to him, throwing her arms around him, her head on his shoulder. "How come you haven't written?! It's been a year!"

The boy laughed, "I know... things just got chaotic..."

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes."

"W-" Nahra stepped back quickly, realizing she had her arms still over his shoulder, "Ah! I'm so sorry!"

He laughed, missing the way she'd blush when accidentally coming too close to him, he had noticed it was different than with other people. Though it became his turn to blush when he saw her sizing him up, she walked around him and looked for something. A blush crawled up his neck as she searched for the reason of her bewilderment.

"Hm... your hair is different, that's not too substantial..." Nahra met his eyes again, "Oh! You- you've grown taller!"

"A few inches, nothing substantial." He smirked using her words.

"Has anyone else seen you? I mean of the Shepard's of course."

Ricken shook his head, "No, I just got here, I was going to talk to Chrom."  
_Hehe, still looks up to him. Then again, he is Exalt; a whole country looks up to him now._ She smiled as the mage seemed to relax. The woman clapped her hands together, having a wonderful idea since neither was in armor.

"Why don't we walk around the town later? I'd love to catch up - that is, if you don't have to leave so soon."

He saw the hope in her eyes, "I-I don't leave for another day or two."

She beamed, "Great! Meet me at the barracks some time later after you're done with Chrom, okay?"

Before the sage could say anything else, she ran off. Sighing, he was going to have a tough time letting go if she kept acting like that with him. Every time he ran into someone familiar they all looked at him in shock, barely recognizing him - he even scared Sumia into tripping just after picking herself up off the floor. Ricken laughed to himself, wondering if that changed anything...

Nahra waited in the barracks main room looking over the map again, having already changed into normal attire, but passing time. Miriel came in asking why she was dressed in such a manner as others came in to comment as well. Feeling shy again, the woman had hoped no one would really be there, and tried to avoid the topic until the reason walked in.

Ricken tapped on the door frame, "Hey-"

"Who-"

Everyone stopped as she held in a laugh and walked quickly over to him, and everyone recognized him within a minute. They all gaped at the change, making him feel bad about himself even more but Vaike called him 'squirt' like always and Miriel questioned his 'growth spurt' within the last year. He had no real reason too but felt more at home surrounded by these people than back with his family.

The two left before they could ask more questions or even questions on about where they were going. Quietly, they set off as they saw Gaius in town, and the thief quickly went to picking on the poor woman. Even as Ricken tried to defend her it only made it worse, especially when he realized who she was with. When that torture session was over with they went to wandering, simply talking about random things.

"Things are different with us all in different places." She watched birds flying, remembering a darker moment.

"Yeah," Ricken's gaze followed her, "Oh, I forgot something."

As she watched him he brought out a small package from the pack on his hip, when handed to her she became curious. A small bookmark was inside; it had a tassel with a small glass flower attached to it. When asked about the occasion she was reminded of her birthday in a few days.

"Oh!" She hit her forehead, "I knew there was a reason Lissa was asking me so many questions of late!"

Smiling at her, he instinctively took her hand, not realizing he took it, blushing she looked at him with a smile he hadn't seen before. Thanking him, she said she had something to show him back at the stables - which confused him again. Walking back they saw Sully who said nothing but rolled her eyes and went about her patrols, Gregor in tow.

The older mercenary smirked at Ricken who turned away making a face at the ground. He was torn between telling her and just letting her go, unable to decide he stayed quiet. Nahra lead him to the pasture where the mounts for Shepards were being allowed to roam, Sumia's Pegasus trotted around on the ground with the horses and other Pegasi.

"There - there she is." She smiled at a certain dark-maned Pegasus, "I still can't fly with her yet so I've been pairing with Sumia."

His gaze shifted to the creature as it moved quickly to the fence separating them, and stared her down. It neighed happily when she stroked it's head, then turned to him before wandering off again. With a smile, the woman sighed and looked back at him, saying how she was jealous of Sumia's Pegasus since she hadn't taken her into battle too often.

"I'm going to get stronger." Nahra looked off into the distance, eyes focusing on the horizon, "I have to."

Curious, Ricken took her hand again, not saying anything, just being the anchor she needed.


End file.
